RV There Yet
by toontownwiz
Summary: Full summary inside. Chapter five is now up! DxM in ch. 4, Not Danny Mac, Dannielle and Mac.In chapter 7, a new twist. Finished. Next part coming soon!
1. How it all began

**RV There Yet?**

**Chapter 1: RV Going?**

**A/N: Summary: Mac gets chosen to do an advertisment speech in Los Angeles. And when Jack and Mattie volenteer to take the Fenton Family Ghost Assult Vehicle, things go haywire. And when the gang are left alone when Frankie and Herriman leave with Jack and Mattie's RV, can the gang eith Danny, sam, and Tucker's help, make it out alive? Can they make it to Los Angeles in time for the big speech? Meanwhile, Danny comes down with a serious ghost illness that could be lethal and deadly.**

**Rated PG for now, but depending on the story, it may go higher later. **

**

* * *

**_As you know, this is the biggest fundraiser for Foster's._"-Mr. Herriman-Hiccy Burp

* * *

"Oh man, I cannot believe you of all people got that!" Bloo said, cheery. 

"Yeah, you of all people going to L.A. to make a speech about Foster's." Wilt exclaimed.

"Indeed." Herriman agreed. "Master Mac, this is a big honor, only one person every five years is chosen to make a speech like this. You should be honored. It's a once in a lifetime chance, so try not to blow it."

"How could I?" Mac questioned.

"You never know." Danny insisted. "Remember that one time in the first grade where you put on that play, and you were the tin man, and you totally freaked out. You froze right on stage..."

"Okay, okay, okay!" Mac shouted. "I think I see the point. But don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, I've got seven days to reherse."

"Well, I hope you can ignore my dad..." Danny began. "...because he volenteered to take all of us to Los Angeles in the Fenton Family Ghost Assult Vehicle, and Herriman said yes."

"Whoa!" Bloo said. "That's not going to be pretty."

"You said it..." Danny was cut off by a fierce cough.

"Dude, you okay. You don't sound good?"

"Yeah. (cough) I'm fine..." Very vicious coughs followed. Danny's faced grew pale and he continued to cough.

"Ahh, good thing I packed some first aid along with me." Mr. Herriman said. "Let me run some tests on you..."

"SATTLE UP!" Jack Fenton yelled as he barged into Foster's.

"Oh great. The compantine knincompoop is here." Bloo said sarcastically.

"He may be a goof, but if it wasn't for him, I woulnd't have gotten ghost powers." Danny said, followed by more coughing.

"True, and we would be dead by now." Wilt added.

"Well, come on!" Jack yelled. "We only have exactly seven days to get to Los Angeles before Mac's speech."

"Then let's hurry up and get to the RV!" Danny screamed. "The sooner we get ready, the better." HE coughed some more, and then almost fell to the ground.

"Danny!" Jack called. "I'll call a doctor." He picked up the intercom by mistake, then put it back and picked up the phone. It took a few moments, and then...

"Good news, Danny! My brother-in-law, Jeffery is a ghost doctor, and he'll take us in as soon as we land in L.A. Oh, and if you don't have a ghost illness, he can cure regular illness too."

"Then come on! Let's go!" Mac shouted one more time, and then the whole gang sattled outside. There, the RV grew at least 4x its size. Inside, it looked like a real RV: bedrooms, couches, sinks, even its own bathroom. It even had navigation systema, and its A.P.S.S (Auto Pilot Steering System).

"Yep, isn't it a beauty?" Jack asked.

"While you kids were packing, Jack and I made some modifications to the Fenton Family Ghost Assult Vehicle." mattie added. "Especially for today."

"Alright, now that's an RV." Danny said, his voice crackling a bit, followed by a small cough.

"Ig uess, there's nothing left to do but get on the road." Wilt said.

"Agreed." Herriman agreed. "If we hope to make it to Los Angeles, we must get onto the road now. I'll call MIss Francis..."

"I'm coming!" Frankie called from inside the house. "I was just fixing the lights in the house."

"Miss Francis, the electricity bill is not of our concern, right now. What is our concern, however, is getting Master Mac to Los Angeles within the next seven days to recite his big advertizment speech for Foster's Home for Imagianry Friends. It is a big chance to bring in more imaginary friends, and possibly get some adopted-like Duchess, for example."

"Wait, I thought I sucked her into the Fenton thermos and sent her into the ghost zone." Danny complained, still strained.

"Oh, of course. My mistake."

"Yeah, like taking a job here." Frankie mumbled.

"Now, come on everyone! Seven days and counting until the big Easter Festival!" Jack yelled to everyone as they drove off. Meanwhile, a dark figure was watching them from the sky.

"Ahh, excelent." The figure said. "Now I know their exact location." The figured flew off right behind the RV, never once revealing itself into humanity. Meanwhile, Danielle followed the gang, without being seen.

* * *

_"You, Danny Phantom, and I, Vlad Plasmius. Together, we could rule!"_-Vlad-Bitter Reunions

* * *

Vlad Plasmius was watching his ghost portal as he saw the gang in their conversations, learning everything they were saying. He even learned that they were going to L.A. to hear Mac recite his speech and that something was not right with Danny. he also observed the dark figure in the shadows. 

"That fool!" He shouted. "What is he doing? He could easily give himself away. apparentally, my 'Easter Bunny' ghost product is still unstable to obeying orders and keeping a steady and stable mind. It appears I have to depreogram it, but it's immune to all of my inverntions...except." He went over to a desk and picked up..."the Plasmius Maximus. It's perfect. But I'm going to need to track down that goof, Jack Fenton down every nano-second." He went back to his portal. "Hmm, it appears Daniel has caught some sort of ghosr virus, but who could have...argh! That bunny is going to be the death of me, or him. Let me check my data." He went over to his data table programs.

* * *

_"Now say it again liek I programmed you."_-Vlad-Kindred Spirits

* * *

""File 2FJ6-W." Vlad said to his computer to open up some files. Instantly, a file came up of wilt playing basketball. "Stop. Analysis. File ME2-8JC." A file came up of Coco laying eggs. "Slow-motion. Analysis. File VM3X18-PB." A file came up of Bloo playing with a paddleball. "Analysais. File E7H-34M." A file came up of Mac fighting an extremasaurous. "Stop. File MD5-6B/S." A file came up of Mac and BLoo playing in the mud, and then sneezing. "Stop. Analysis. File TP8D2g-A7." A file came up of Danny and Tucker in the same room, sick. "Analysis. File 1DH93E-9K." A file came up of an Easter Bunny sculpture in the Foster's dining room. "Stop. Zoom in. Analysis. File D12-O73L2V." A file came up of imaginary dogs licking Mr. Herriman. "Stop. Analysis. Conclusion." 

Just then, a big piece of paper came out of a paper slip in his machines. He took it, and read the results. Then, one of his containment chambers opened up, and out popped out a ferocious dog came out of it.

"Excelent." Vlad said. "Now, go find me, the easter Bunny." The dog ran out, leaving Plasmius.

"Hmm, so, Daniel caught a disease known as 'plasma syndrome', a disease that only affects ghosts. Its infected Ectoplasm infects the nureal nerve of the original core of ectoplasm in a ghost's body and begins to infect it. With the nerves connected to this point, the Ectoplasm slowly begins to dry out, thus drying out the muscles connected to the nerves, thus rendering the body unable to make movement until the infected Ectoplasm is drained out of the nerves. Interesting."

"Perhaps I better examine this closer." But something drew his attention away. He went over to the portal and saw that Jack was talking to the gang.

"Hmm, he appears to be taking Daniel to a doctor after all. I guess he knows already."

Jack was saying, "_As soon as we land in L.A., we'll head straight to the supernatural disease control hospital. My brother, Jeffery will take care of you."_

"The Supernatural Disease control hospital in L.A., eh? Perfect. If I'm lucky, the bunny and the dog will be there." Vlad started to laugh and laugh, and then thought, "Wait, who on earth are those other guys?" He was referring to the imaginary friend gang even though he saw them on the files, he did not know their names. "Oh well, I'll find out soon... What the?" He saw Danielle following them. "DANIELLE! I'll get you yet for destroying my quest for love. I'll kill you even if it's the very last thing I do!" He screamed so loud the office began to shake. It was then, red spectra shockwaves came out of his mouth, and for the first time, he got

A Ghostly Wail.

**To be continued.

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter 1 for you. And you won't just see L.A., you'll see most of the world, if you know what I mean. Chapter 2 is on the way already!


	2. Cross Country Drive: Part I

**Chapter 2: Cross-Country Drive, Day One: Nebraska****  
**

**A/N: Okay, this is the first day of the trip to Los Angeles. But I'll also focus on the adventure. Sorry I haven't updated, writer's block. But I spent most of 4/23 writing this chapter, making it long, and exciting. Oh, and this is also linked to another fic of mine, "Selling it Out" where Ludvin Shek XII tries to destroy Foster's and the gang, but I've said too much. Now, Chapter 2!**

* * *

"Alright, people, listen up!" Jack yelled while driving the RV. "I decided to make a trip schedule so we can visit the entire world and get to L.A. on time. So, we'll be visitng all the wonders in the world for only a short time, so, you each have only 12 minutes after each main event to do your own thing and meet back at the RV or we're taking off without you." 

"Wow, we're going to see all the natural wonders in the world." Bloo shouted.

"Bloo, we can't go to all the wonders, or else we'd never make it." Mac reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

"But we will be visiting some of the world record sites in the world." jack said. "And the first one is...the world's biggest pillow in Nebraska!"

"Oh great. Maybe I can live there." Danny said, lurching in pain.

"Har, har. Very funny." Bloo said.

"Yeah, he should be a regular Joey Gladstone." Mac sarcastically added.

**A/N: Joey Gladstone is from "Full House".**

"You know, you should really stop and think twice about the things I _could _do to you if it weren't for this _blindingly...aching...pain!_"Danny was in no mood to be talking right now, for he knew the pain would grow and not stop. His chest ached in pain, his breathing grew heavy, and he could not keep his eyes open.

"Quick! Mac! Do you know CPR?" Bloo asked...having no idea what he was saying.

"Dude, I have said it to Vlad, and now you can hear it. _You are one seriously crazed up froot loop._" Danny said with a jerk.

"Am I rasberry?" Bloo asked.

"I rest my case."

"We're here!" Jack yelled from the front seat. "We're here at the world's biggest pillow." Everyone assembled outside and stared at the pillow, gazing into its feathery softness. They were lost in a qhite trance.

"Welcome to the Pillow Lodge." The tour guide said. "The world's largest pillow was first sewn in 1861 by Ludvin Shek II, with a height 0f 13 1/2 feet, and a width of 6 feet, weighing at 160 lb. It has been left in New Mexico for display until the start of world war I, then it was taken to Canada, until the vietnam war, then it was left here and never moved since."

"Wow, it must be important." Bloo said, sarcastically.

"Actually, it was. See, this was almost destroyed during the vietnam war, until a brave warrior named Ludvin Shek IV, got himself shot protecting the pillow."

"Wow, it must be important." Bloo said, this time being serious.

"Indeed it was. Now, if you'll follow me, we have.."

* * *

Vlad Plasmius's Easter Bunny was stalking the gang as they left the Pillow tour and headed out of town. He gave an evil grin as he slowly examined the pillow. He then pressed a button on his watch, and then the screen went blank. 

Back at Vlad's lair, he was working on a new project. He was looking at new files at Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mac, Bloo, Frankie, Danny, and Sam, until...

"Bunny to Plasmius." The Easter Bunny said on his watch. "I got the data."

"Excelent." Plasmius said. "Proceed with them, and don't lose them."

"Right, Easter Bunny out." He left.

"Excelent. Phase I is complete. Soon, my greatest creation will be complete. My quest for the perfect half-ghost clone is almost complete. Easter Bunny, if you can hear me, for phase II, retrieve a sample of Daniel's Ectoplasmic signature."

"Yes sir." He said.

"Good. Soon, I will have the perfect half-ghost son and get revenge on that 'greatest creation' Danielle, and destroy her!" Vlad screamed. "And then I will have the ultimate ghost army in the world! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! AHHHHHHHHHHH HA HA HA!"

* * *

"So dad, where are we going now?" Danny asked, his pain growing with each second, slowly losing consciousness. 

"We're going to stay in a hotel overnight so we can get you a doctor, Danny." Jack said. "How're you holding up."

"Well, let's just say in Retrospect, anyone who jerks me up, I will personally rip out your organs, sell them on the internet, and them drink the blood for lunch." Danny said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but that's just gross." Wilt remarked.

"I know!"

"Okay guys, break it up." Mac said, acvcidentally touching Danny, making him scream in pain. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Dude, be careful." Bloo remarked. "Make him scream later and he might unleash his Ghostly Wail..."

"Bloo, it takes up all my power in ghsot mode. I doubt I could really do it in human mode."

"You never know."

Meanwhile...

"Sweetie, did we fill up the RV with gas?" Jack asked, worried when he saw the gas tank almost on E.

"I...think so." Maddie said, almost asking. "Then again, we do get 8 miles to the gallon."

"Actually, we only get 6 gallons to the mile." Jack corrected. The both stopped the RV, and looked back at the kids.

"Kids, we have a slight problem." Maddie explained. "We don't have enough gas to make it to the hotel. So we're going to be here a while."

"Well, if you don't mind, I suggest you please HURRY IT UP! I'M NOT GOING TO LAST FOREVER!" Danny yelled, screaming in pain afterwards. "It hurts so much..."

"I'll call a taxi." Mac said, getting out of the RV. He whistled for a taxi, but nothing happened. Then...

"No need for a taxi." Jack called. "The RV just stalled. Let me just start it up again, and everything will be back to normal." He started the RV, and it started up. Mac got back in the car and they drove off, but they were too late because the Easter Bunny had already snuck in, invisible and got a sample of Danny's ectoplasmic signature.

But what he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him, for now. Danielle Fenton/Phantom, Danny's 'clone' had been watchin g the Easter BUnny and the gang on their adventure, and was about to make a big entrance. When the RV came to a stop, she boarded the RV. Jack and MAddie were surepirsed to see her, but no one else was.

"Danny, who is this?" Jack asked.

"Dad, mom, this is my 'cousion' Danielle. She's actually my artificial clone made by Plas...uh, 'The Wisconsin Ghost'." Danny said, hoping they wouldn't ask what 'Plas' meant. "But don't worry, she's not evil. She's actually part ghost, like me."

"It's true." She agreed. "But I came to warn you all that you're in danger. 'The Wisconsin Ghost' is planning on making anoither artificial clone of Danny, an evil clone. And he made the 'mistakes' take Ectoplasmic signature samples of Danny to get it right. He's following our every move, and he even got a new ghost power: The Ghostly Wail. Our best bet is to keep on the move so we keep him far from our tracks."

"We can't." Wilt shouted. "Sorry, but we have to get Danny to a hospital so he can move again. He's been sore all week, and he can't move without having extreme pain..."

"Plasma syndrome. I knew it." Danielle interupted. "It's this rare ghost virus where a large amount of infected ectoplasm enter's a ghost's body and begins to dry out the muscles of the uninfected Ectoplasmic energy within them. Thus making them sore and stiff. Then they will slowly lose their powers. Unless you get a new, clean sample of Danny's Ectoplasmic signature, he will be sore and in pain for a while, and it could even be fatal if not treated within 10 days. But seeing as he's only half-ghost, prehaps it'll take about another 17 days."

"Alright, so we have some time." Danny said, erging to scream. "But not...much, and there's...only...6 days left...until Mac has to give his...speech." Danny screamed hard in pain and for a while.

"Hmm, perhaps I was wrong. We have only 11 days left, then." Danielle said. "Then let's get moving."

"Okay then, today we're staying at a hotel." Maddie said. "Tomorrow, we're going to Kansas to see the world's longest serpent on display. Danielle, you can join us if you like."

"Yeah, that would be awesome." She almost shouted, almost hesitating.

* * *

That night, the gang and Danielle were asleep in the hotel, with nice, warm beds, room service, and clean restrooms. Danielle fell asleep before everyone else, watching _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets: Deleted Scenes included._

**A/N: I'm watching it now, so I wanted to add it.**

Maddie and Jack gave her a blanket and a pillow to rest her head on. Danny was in the infermery, just next door, being treated by doctors. Danielle'sa ghost sense went off, but she didn't wake up right away. She was out cold and nothing was going to wake her up. Just then, The Bloo Spirit phased from the ceiling, invisible. He walked over to the infermeryand saw Danny being treated by doctors. Then he went back to Danielle and the others, had a look around, and went to wake up Danielle.

Danielle shook awake, and looked at the Bloo Spirit, transforming into her ghostly form.

"Relax, child. I am not your foe. I am a friend." He said, picking up up. "Please, walk with me..."

* * *

"So, you're saying that Plasmius is going to attack L.A. during Mac's big speech with his clone?" Danielle asked, followed by a long yawn. 

"Yes. You must protect Mac at all times." Bloo Spirit said, fading out, but said before he left... "I am known as many names, but you child may call me 'The Bloo Spirit'." He faded out, and so was Danielle. She yawned again, almost asleep this time. She checked her watch: it was almost midnight. She went back to her bed, changed back into human form, and instantly fell asleep on her bed, moving for the last time of the night.

**To be continued.

* * *

**


	3. Cross Country Drive: Part II

**Chapter 3: Cross Country Drive, Day II: Kansas **

Early the next morning, Danielle was woken up from her 'deep sleep'. She was up late last night with the Bloo Spirit and just wanted to sleep.

"Uh, must I wake up now?" She said, cranky as ever. "It's only 6 a.m.!"

"Yes, but we only have five days left until I have to give my speech." Mac said, giving her a glare of grief, and pity at the same time. Danny was put in the bed next to him after he was examined. The pain was almost gone, but it still hurt a little. Danielle just sighed and got up.

"AGGGHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed from outside. "GHOST!" Outside was Skulker, trying to retrieve the ecto-converter, but Jack blasted him and knocked him out, leaving out on the road. "Okay then, now we can go."

On the road, Jack announced that they were going to Kansas to see the world's longest snake. Danielle had fallen asleep twice in the RV for a half hour each, both hadn't satisfied her enough, but she wasn't as cranky after both naps. Then, Danny finally asked,

"Why are you so tired today?"

"Listen, I was woken up last night by a ghost named The Bloo Spirit." She explained. "He told me I have to protect Mac from Plasmius's attack at L.A. in five days. He said he was going to use the new stable clone to destroy us all and get the deed to Foster's. We can't let him get it..." She yawned twice during that conversation.

"Wow, that's going to be a lot of work for you. Can you handle it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I was just up for a while talking to that guy, and I couldn't get to sleep right away, so I'm just cranky and tired."

"Wow, that's exactly how I act when I don't get any sleep...are you sure you're just a clone and not my cousion?"

"I'm sure."

"Good." He looked at the front and saw a lot of traffice. A _lot_ of traffic. "Look, we're gonna be on the road a while, so why don't you gert some sleep and I'll wake you if they're any trouble."

"Sounds like a good idea." She agreed and yawned. She closed her eyes for just a second, and opened them just a little. "I can barely stay awake."

"I can see. 1), because you're cranky and tired, and 2), you still have your pajamas on." Danielle looked at her clothes, and saw he pajamas.

"Man, I must be exhausted."

"Yeah you are. Why don't you get some sleep. We won't be there for a few hours." He patted Danielle's head as she slowly fell asleep on his knee. She was out cold in a matter of moments, the perfect timing as Danny's ghost sense went off.

As Mac went into the bathroom, he saw Technus there, floating, holding the Ecto-converter. He then phased out of the bathroom and into the RV. Everybody screamed, but it didn't wake Danielle. Danny transformed into ghost mode and saw Technus had the Ecto-converter. When Jack and Maddie saw this, they pulled over. Thankfully, Mac snuck the Spector Deflector, the Fenton Fisher, the Fenton Peeler, the Ghost Bazooka, and the fenton Thermos onto the trip. But Technus made it so none of them worked.

"Man, that guy's good."

"And you know what the weird thing is...Danielle's a sound sleeper." Danny sarcastically remarked at them, realizing she did not react to all the screming.

"Relax, child, I got what I needed. I shall be off now." Technus said, phasing out of the ceiling.

* * *

When they arrived at Sparkytown where they held the snake, they were amazed to see that it was 23 feet long. But Danielle wasn't paying attention to it, but to Mac instead. When Danny saw this, he locked him, Mac, and Sam and Tucker in the bathroom and told them everything. 

"Sam, Tucker, Mac, I don't know if it's true but..." Danny began, and opened the door. Mac looked out and Danielle waved to him, grinning. Danny closed the door. "...I think Danielle has a crush on Mac!" The three just stood, their mouths dropped.

"That's ridiculous. Why would a 12-year old be hitting on a 9-year old?" Tucker asked, looking at Mac.

"Why would a 12-year old clone of Danny have a crush on me?" Mac asked, looking at Danny.

"I don'know." Danny finally answered. "But she really seems to like you. I mean, she kept staring at you during the whole tour."

"I guess." Mac opened the door, and the four came out and sat down again. During the whole car ride, Danielle sat next to Mac and tried to hold his hand. Mac was creeped out big time. When he talked to Danny...

"Danielle tried to hold my hand the whole trip, but the weird thing is...I kind of wanted to hold her hand myself."

**To be continued.**


	4. Wherever you are, Romance is There

**Chapter 4: Growing Romance in the Middle of Nowhere**

**A/N: It's time for a bit of romance, and it's not about who you think... **

Danny was shocked to hear that Mac was actually starting to like Danielle.

"I mean, Danielle is cute, she's funny, she's nice." Mac rambled on about Danielle. "I like her a lot, even though shes may be like you, and you're sometimes...ur...you know, she's an okay person."

"Wow, looks like my man has himself a girlfriend." Jack yelled. "And once we get to L.A., I'll have finished my new project, thus stablizing her so she does not melt into goo, but it'll knock off three of her current years."

"It's worth it."Mac said, gazing into space, with nothing but Danielle on his mind.

* * *

"Mac is so cute, funny, and sort of hot." Danielle said, talking to Maddie. "I like him a lot." 

"That's great, sweetie." Maddie answered, without a clue. "Looks like you may have yourself your first boyfriend."

"I don't like him like that!" She yelled, but paused and thought about how thoughtful and respectful he was to her. "But I might soon..."

"Well then..." Bloo interupted, glaring at her, looking like he thought Danielle was lying. "You like him, don't you?"

"What? Who? Mac? Well, yeah. He could make a good friend..."

"Uh huh, sure." Bloo sarcastically remarked, knowing romance when he saw it. "I know you _like him._ But if you really _like him, like him,_ then make a move, 'cause if you don't, someone will."

"Are you thinking about hitting on him?" Danielle asked, having absolutely no clue.

"Ew, gross. I'm a guy imaginary friend." Bloo remarked, ready to puke.

"Okay then. I'm leaving now." Danielle said, leaving in disgrace. "Hmm, maybe I should consider making Mac my boyfriend." She saw the 'Wes' ring on the ground and picked it up. "And this is the thing that's going to do it!"

* * *

"Can't you control this thing?" Danny asked as his father lost control of the RV. 

"I...can't!" He screamed. "ABANDON SHIP!" But before the gang could escape, the RV tipped over and dunked out Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Bloo, Mac, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle and left the others in an over-loaded RV going at about 100 mph.

"Great!" Mac yelled. "Not only are we in the middle of Colorodo without a ride or without Frankie, Mr. Herriman, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, but we're 4 states away from L.A."

"Relax, Mac." Danielle said, trying to calm the boy down. "We still got more than three days to get there."

"Yeah, I guess. But how are we going to get to Los Angeles in three days with four states to go?"

"Well, Danny and I can fly at 191 miles an hour, and we've got the imagianry friends on our side."

"Yeah, you're right, Danielle." Mac started to blush at her. When she saw him blushing, she blushed too. They took each other's hands and blushed some more.

"Um, guys, I hate to interupt this romance..." Danny started. "But if we're ever going to get to L.A. in time, I suggest we get going."

"He's right." Wilt agreed. "Plus, if we're going to stop Plasmius's attack at L.A., we need a plan..."

"But Technus made it so none of our ghost hunting weapons work." Danny reminded them.

"Oh right."

"Come on, we've got a long walk to go..."

"Why don't we just stay here and rest..." Danielle muttered. "I...can't go...on" Everyone collapsed.

* * *

Everyone woke up to find they were in a log cabin in Colorodo. They saw a ranger bringing them sandwitches. 

"Hello, kids. Thought you might be hungry." He said, bringing them sandwitches. "My name is Ranger Windle-Walking-Little-Snow. But you may call me Cody."

"Cody?" Danielle muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Where are we?"

"You're in the hospital of Colorodo. I took you in when I saw you in a coma."

"Listen, sir..." Danny began. "May I use your phone. I need to call someone."

'Be my guest. But be done soon. I'm getting rid of that thing tonight."

Danny walked to the phone, dialed a number, and got Jazz. Jazz explained the car was out of control, and it crashed into a tree and stalled out. They told him they were in Pheonix, Arizona. Danny told her to hold on.

"Um, Cody, how far is Utah from here?" He asked.

"About a few thousand miles." He answered. "I'm going up to the edge of the state to play pool tonight."

"Could you give us a ride up there? We need to get Mac up to L.A. to make a big speech in the Easter parad and we only have three days to do that."

"I can take you to that place, but you'd have to still walk a few hundred miles to get to Arizona. But, I'd be happy to give you a ride."

"Hang on a sec...Jazz?" He talked into the phone.

"_I heard Danny, and I don't think it's the best idea. I know you want to help, but I won't let you walk thousands of miles to get here."_

"I have toJazz. I don't have a choice.Besides, Danielle and I can handle it. I'll be fine..uh huh...okay then. See you soon." Danny hung up the phone and looked up in determination.

"I guess this means we're going to Utah." Danielle said, half focusing on the problem, half focusing on Mac.

* * *

Cody took the gang to the edge of Colorodo, passing Vlad's small mansion. They all got out of the van, and waved goodbye to their friend. Then, they looked into the sun rise, and all put on faces of worry, except Danny and Danielle. They just walked on, into the horizon, and into Utah. 

"Danny, how long until we get to Arizona?" Bloo asked.

"I don't know." He answered. "It could be awhile. But at least we know where we're going. Besides, we still have three days, right?" mac wasn't paying attention to Danny, but for the first time, to Danielle, his cheeks blushing like there's no tomorrow. "You're not listeing, are you?" He lerched with a little pain.

"Oh, I stopped after 'It could be awhile'." He answered, still looking at Danielle, blushing. Danielle knew that this is the perfect time to ask him.

When the others went ahead, Mac and Danni stopped.

"Mac, I gotta tell you something." She said, and immedietly everyone stopped, not looking back, though.

"I have had a big crush on you ever since I first laid eyes on you. Your glistening attitute, your shining eyes, your strive for victory, it just, tenders me. I know you feel the same way because I know you're blushing now. So, there's something I wanted to ask you.." She took out another class ring. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

Mac just stared at the ring, looked up and gazed at Daneille, who was looking at him like she was serious. After a long silence, Mac finally answered.

"Listen, Danielle, you're a nice girl. You're sweet, funny, friendly, and you're the first girl to eber do this, but...I'm not so sure I want to decide...right here, right now."

"You don't have to." Danielle insisted, giving him a hug and smiling. "I'll let you think about it, but just so you know, I like you and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

"Uh, thanks." Mac said, as he hugged her. The hug seemed to last for hours, althought it only lasted 2 minutes. Afterwards, they both blushed at each other and continued on their adventure.

"Clueless." Danny sighed, overhearing their conversation as he lurched in his chest with pain.

* * *

"Ah, at last." Plasmius said. "The clone is finally stablized. Soon, it will be time for my attack, and those helpless welps will bow down to Vlad Plasmius! Then, no one will be able to stop me now. But first, a little assistance in their trip to L.A." He turned to Technus. "I told you to make sure that the RV didn't break!" 

"Sorry, but how was I supposed to know that removing to Ecto-converter would stall it!" He shouted.

"Oh, whatever. The important thing is, the clone is finally stablized, and as soon as they arrive at L.A., we'll take them down and eliminate them once and for all! I shall be victorious!"

* * *

**To be continued.**  



	5. A New Couple is Born!

**Chapter 5: A New Couple is Born**

**A/N: I was originally going to make another fanfiction with another girl as Mac's girlfriend, but...I thought of having another person as a girlfriend.  
**  
The gang had been walking for what seemed like hours. Their feet were tired, and they couldn't stay awake. But their troubles ended for now when they spotted hot air balloons that can take them to the edge of Utah. So be it.

The hot air balloons were fast, and strong against the wind and got them all to the edge of Utah by sundown. BY sundown, they had to find a place to stay until they could get a ride to Arizona. They stayed in a hotel for the night.

That night, everyone was asleep, thinking about the big day. Mac and Danielle couldn't get to sleep because they were thinking about each other. When they saw each other awake, they smiled at each other and blushed. Danielle took Mac's hand as they walked to a dark corner.

"So, what do you say?" Danielle whispered. "Do you accept."

"Danielle, you gotta understand." Mac began. "YOu're the rfirst girl that's ever done this. I don't usually meet nice girls like you. But...you're different. You're smart, you're nice, you're sweet, and...I like you. I like you a lot. You're one of the first nice girls I've met. PLus, you're half-ghost like Danny. So..." Mac blushed for a moment, and then kissed Danielle on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked, putting her hand on her cheek and blushing.

"It's to calm you down after I tell you..."

"What?"

"Danielle, you're a ncie girl, and I like you...a lot. But...you're still an unstable clone, and, what if you melt into goo? Then our relationship will be ruined forever. So, until we can get you stablized, I don't think we shoud...you know...go out."

"Oh, okay. I understand." She gently kissed Mac on the cheek. Danny got up from bed and walked over to Mac.

"It looks like you have your first girlfriend." Danny joked, nudging Mac in the elbow.

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, here." He took out the 'Wes' ring and gave it to Danny. "You know what you have to do."

"Mac, I'm going to do it...I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Uh huh."

"I am!"

* * *

Everyone got into the car of a strange man in a black cloak. He took them all the way to Pheonix, Arizona. Now all they needed to do was find Frankie, Jack, Jazz, and Maddie. They were nowhere to be found. They searched for hours, but no luck. Soon, Mac lost almost all hope. But thankfully, Danielle was there to comfort him. 

"Don't worry, we'll get through this." She said, soothing him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I guess." He answered, hugginh hug tightly. "It's just that I worked so hard these past few weeks getting ready for the festival, and now we're going to have to wait until next year..."

"No we won't!" He saw a big light in the distance and yelled, "FRANKIE!" Indeed, it was the Foster's bus. Inside was Frankie, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz.

"Did someone call for a speedy taxi?" She asked, sarcastically.

"You are the best!"

"Yeah I know."

"Okay, enough chit chat!" Jack yelled. "Now, we have hundreds of miles to get to Los Angeles and only two days to get there. So let's move out!" Frankie closed toe doors and they all drove off. When they got to L.A., they checked into the hotel and got their rooms, with two days to spare, but they had no clue that the only other thing standing between Mac and his speech...was Vlad Plasmius.

* * *

Danny walked over to Danielle in their room. She was in her bed, thinking about Mac. 

"Hey Danielle." Danny said to her. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Like him...I..." She could not bear to tell him. "I LOVE HIM! He is so cute! He's funny..."

"Yeah, I get it." Danny tried to stop her. "Listen, if you really like him, then keep this." He took out a special silver locket he wore. Inside, was a picture of Mac, smiling. "Here, I was going to give it to Mac, but I think you need it more."

"Thanks, Danny." She said, as she took the locket, placed it around her neck, and held it close to her heart. Her true man, has finally erupted from the shadows.

"You know, you really should be excited, because tomorrow, he's going to make the biggest speech ever."

"But that's also when Plasmius is supposed to attack."

"I know, but, we'll get through this. I just know it." He patted her shoulder and hugged her. "Now why don't you go to bed. You look like you havent't slept in days."

"Well, I feel this strange pain in my chest..." She coughed fiercely. "And, I can't...focus that much." She fell back into bed, closing her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

"Danielle, can you hear me?"

"Yeah...I can." She said, weakly, opening her eyes slightly, then closing them again.

"Don't worry, Danielle, I'll get dad. He thinks your virus is from not being a stable human being."

"I guess..." She looked at Danny's face. "Okay, what's up."

"Well, doesn't it seem weird? Technus, Skulker, and Ember? I faced Ember about two weeks ago but she left after I...used my...Ghost Wail, THAT'S IT! I FIGURED IT OUT! Plasmius must be trying to stablize another clone! Think about it. When my parents first found out about my secrret, they took a blood sample, and Skulker must've gotten a hold of it. The Ectoplasm for the energy, the Ecto-converter for using that energy countlessly and never letting it go to waste, and Ember leaving the battle after my Ghostly Wail. She must've only needed the Ghostly Wail sample."

"Yeah, that's right. It all makes sense now."

"Right, so now that we know what Plasmius's plan is, we just have to figure out how to stop him."

"Right! Now...could you get your dad for me? I can't move."

* * *

**To be continued.**

Okay, I was going to make this chapter a bit longer, but I'm just out of ideas lately and I couldn't think of anything else. But don't think the story is over yet! Cause it's not!


	6. All Solution in a Day

**Chapter 6: All Solution in a Day  
**

** A/N: Okay, I've been working a while on this chapter, but considering that I couldn't log in, please forgive me if I kept you waiting too long. Oh, and a heads up. In my next fanfic...**

**Action Figure Arobics/Darkness to Dread. (Two parter)**

_Danny gets pulled away by a famous toy maker. He comes back with his own action figure. Then Bloo gets a hold of it and starts causing trouble. _

_Then, the power goes outat Foster's during a Technus attack, and it's up to Danny to get the power back._

**I was orginally going to make this the last chapter, but I like to make you wait. Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.****  
**

**

* * *

**The next morning was buzzing with excitment as everyone gathered around city hall for Mac's big speech. Meanwhile, the gang's hotel was buzzing with planning and determination as they prepared for the big attack by Plasmius and his new clone. And speaking of Plasmius...

* * *

Vlad Plasmius neared his containment chamber and peeked inside. His clone was now stablized and ready to attack. Hus clone stepped out of the chamber. He had bright red eyes, a gray jumpsuit with a red DP emblem on it, White gloves and botts, a gray collar, a gray belt, and his hair was red in the shadows, and white in the day light. 

Vad smiled like he had just beaten Danny. Then, Vlad tested his clone. He tested him on Ectoplasmic energy blasts, intangibility, invisibility, overshadowing, speed (165 mph), and gave him an obstacle course. The clone passed everything with flying colors. Vlad Plasmius finally proclaimed him ready for his first mission. But there was one other power that they did not test. The Ghostly Wail.

Vlad Plasmius sealed up his Ghost Portal in a glass case. The evil clone then inhaled deeply, concentrating his breath in his lungs. He exhaled violently, and red Ectoplasmic sonic waves came out of his mouth, thus traveling at 25 mph, while Danny's Wail only traveled at 20 mph. The Ghostly Wail broke most of the house, and the glass. But the portal exploded as well. Vlad was totally upset, but proud as well. Now it was time for him to attack!

* * *

"Coco, coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco!" Coco yelled at Bloo. (Translation: Bloo, give me back me eggs or else I'll smack you!) 

"Calm down, Coco." Bloo tried to sooth her. "I wasn't the one that stole them. Mac took them to do an experiment for Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, and then gave them to me in panic."

"Co, coco coco coco coco." (Translation: Oh, sorry Bloo. No hard feelings?)

"Relax, I'm already over it."

As the two walked off, Mac walked in and grabbed the eggs again, and brought them into the lab. Inside, Danny and Danni were hooked up to a machine. Danielle was on anisticure so they could do a successful transplant. Jack and Maddie were searching for a successful way to transport Danny's Ectoplasmic signature into Danielle. Hours of preperation, and then, it was time.

The transplant was successful and the two woke up in their own beds. (They slept in the same room) Danielle was finally stablized. The two may have been out of the surgery, but their were other problems at hand.

"What--where are I?" Danielle grumbled as she sat up, almost asleep.

"We're in our own beds." Danny answered. "That must mean the transplant was a total success. Come on, we have to tell everyone." He ran over to her and grabbed her arm. And when he did, she screamed at the top of her lungs in pain.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Sory, sorry, What'd I do?" He said without thinking. "Oh man, you still must be in pain from the surgery."

"I'm also---feeling----a little doozy--from---the anisticure."

"Well, the town hall meeting isn't until sunset today, which is about 6 p.m., and it's about--noon.Why don't you sleep a little more, and I'll wake you up when it's time to go."

"Sounds--like a good idea---(lurches in pain) to me." She put her head down and closed her eyes.

"Anything I can get for you?"

"No-----that's--okay. I'll be---okay." She turned her head for just a moment, and then just conked out. Danny left the room.

About two hours have passed since Danielle was left all by herself. Then she woke up slowly. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, still feeling dizzy. She looked at her watch: 2:04. About 4 horse until the big speech. She looked up and saw the Bloo Spirit fading from the air. Then Danny walked in and saw him. The two transformed and flew up to him. It was now, that they would know...

"It was supposed to be in the present. I was originally going to be a creation of Vlad's using your mis-morph and your future body. After being rejected by Mac for that 'imaginary man', I had nowhere else to go, but then Vlad helped me, befriended me, and I would've destroyed all of humanity! There would be no one to stop me. But after seeing what has happened, I decided not to be evil, but to help you guys. Now, I come with another warning."

"Vlad Plasmius has perfected his clone project. It surpasses your powers by 10x. So you must be ready for this new terror. I must return to my time otherwise I will disintigrate into dust. But I can tell you that the secret to beating his clone---is to get him mad." Then he faded away into the dark room.

"What does he mean, get him mad?" Danielle asked, looking at Danny's smirking face.

"I know exactly what he means." Then Danny transformed back into human form and so did Danielle. "Hey, you should probably go back to sleep. I'll bring you up some food."

"Yeah, I see your point." She got back into bed, and began to close her eyes. "If I wake up before the speech again, it'll be too soon." She closed her eyes and finally snuggled under her blankets, falling into a deep, dreamy sleep. (Of course she dreams about Mac)

* * *

It was 6:06 p.m. Danielle finally woke up, and sat up immedietly. 

"Danny, what time is it?" Danielle asked, panicing, then falling back down on her pillow.

"It's five after six." He answered. "I tried to wake you up before, but you were conked out big tme. You wouldn't respond. I tried nudging you, tapping you, and-I even used a blowhorn. Let me tell you, you're one sound sleeper, kind of like me. Are you sure we're not related?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No. Come on, Mac's going to make his speech now." He attempted to grab her arm, but stopped. "Do you feel any pain at all?"

"A little, but I'll manage."

"Good." He proceeded to grabbing her and running. She did not scream but she did hesitate as she felt pain. But she didn't complain because she did not want to miss her 'boyfriend's' big speech. Mac stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat a few times and began to speech.

_"Fellow ladies, gentlemen, and imaginary friends all, I am Mac Kazoo. I am here to tell you today that there is no more need to look for a home to store your imaginary friends. Within this wastful dump we call home, lies a home for imaginary friends. It's a great place, really. It has tons of movies, lots of things to do, three squares a day, and everything else an imagianry friend could think of. This place is known--as Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."_

_"You may be wondering how I know all this stuff. Well, turns out my imaginary friend also goes to this place, and his name-is Blooregard Q. Kazoo. He's a gentle imaginary friends who just hangs around me. We play games together, and get ourselves into countless trouble. But I still enjoy it. So if you and your imaginary friend want the adventure f your life, then come on down to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in Amity Park, North Dakota. Thank you."_

Everyone clapped and cheered for Mac, including Danielle, still in pain. Danny walked over to his cousion, and patted his shoulder, then turned the both intangible when he saw a red Ectoplasmic energy blast come from the sky. He then looked up, saw the clone and Plasmius, and transformed into Danny Phantom...

_While everyone was watching._

**To be continued.**


	7. Danny vs Danny

**Chapter 7: Danny vs. Danny**

**A/N: Final chapter. Oh, and with the whole 'clone Danny' thing, this episode is actually linked to "Anti Foster Angry Mob' if you know where I'm getting at.  
**

Danny Phantom stared at everyone who were staring at him. They were shoked to see that the famous 'Inviso-bill- was actually a simple fifteen-year old boy. They did not scream at him, but his clone. His clone fired a plasma blast at Danny as he turned intangible. He then flew off and charged at the clone, who continued to fire plasma blasts.

Mac had run away from the scene, and ran towards his dear friends. He looked into the bus and saw that Danielle was still asleep. He got inside the bus and sat down next to her, lying on her soft knee.

Danny was fighting his better clone with all of his might. Although he had not yet landed a hit on it, he did not plan on giving up anytime soon. He continued to fire plasma blasts at his clone. Then, after one blast, he went intangible and flew down into the cement. With the clone clueless, he just looked around. While Danny phased through the ground and charged at him. He slammed into the clone and slammed him into a wall. The clone tried to counter attack, but Danny went intangible at the last second. Then he attempted to fire a plasma blast at him, but saw a pink plasma blast coming from the sky, and realized it was Plasmius, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack. So he fell to the ground.

Then, Plasmius appeared out of nowhere and looked at him, like he was really going to try and kill him this time. And so he tried--with his Ghostly Wail. He took a very deep breath, and let out his new power. His Wail knocked down the entire city hall, and most of the streets. Danny covered his ears, but was still flown back into a wall and he completly knocked it down.

Danny was shocked to hear that Ghostly Wail come out of his arch-enemy's mouth. But he couldn't worry about that now, for he had to defeat both of them. So he charged up a plasma blast, and started firing at them. He fired fast and rapidly, so they couldn't dodge, unfortunetly, they weren't as powerful so the two got up right away and started charging at him. Danny flew as fast as he could, but the clone was faster. (he can fly up to 207 mph) Danny then went intangible, stopped-short, and let the clone pass by. But Plasmius was on his trail and tackled him as soon as he turned solid again.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to break free of Plasmius's grip.

"Trying to get rid of you." He answered.

"But how did you get that Ghostly Wail?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you should know that you will fail again!" He went intangible and phased out of Plasmius's grip, only to be knocked into his clone. The two tackled each other for what seemed like hours until another plasma blast hit the clone and knocked him down. The plasma blast happened to come from Danielle. Vlad looked at her, and got extremely upset. He then fired many plasma blasts at her. She only dodged 4 of them, and got knocked out from the rest of them. She fell to the ground and transformed back into human mode.

Danny then flew off into the horizon and came back, wearing the Ecto-skeleton a few momenta later. He fired many blasts at Vlad, but he dodged them all. But he was then knocked back into the ground by Wilt. In fact, the whole gang was standing there, with weapons.

"Guys, you are the best!" Danny shouted to their faces.

"No dude, you rock!" Wilt replied.

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you..."

"Focus!" Bloo shouted, the two glaring at him.

"Stay out of this, blob boy!" They both shouted simotaniously, except Wilt was cut off after 'Clone Danny' blasted him. Danny blasted him a few times, and then got really mad. He split into eight Dannys at once. Then, they all took a very deep breath, and let out a simotanious Ghostly Wail. The 8x Wail knocked out the clone Danny, and began to melt him into Ectoplasm.

First, his hands began to melt into Ectoplasm. Then, his arms melted into Ectoplasm. Then, it was his feet that melted. Then, it was the legs. Then, the waist. Then, the stomach. Then the chest. Finally, the head began to melt into Ectoplasm as he fell into the ground. Vlad was paralized, and angry. Then, he stared at Danny for a few seconds, and then finally blasted him so hard, so much, that Danny flew out of the Ecto-skeleton. Then, he fell almost unconscious, unti Mac stepped into the picture.

Mac and he others geared up their weapons, but were no match for Vlad. Thankfully, they held him off long enough for Danny to turn invisible and sneak behind Vlad to grab him by the shoulder and carry him across the stadium. Then, he took out the Spector Deflector, put it on Vlad, and it shocked him hard. Then, Danny punched him hard into city hall. Everyone cheered for him. Vlad just got mad. Then, he charged at Danny so hard and punched and blasted him so much that Danny lost consciousness and transformed back into Danny Fenton. But Danny got right back up and transformed back into Danny Phantom, and walked up to Vlad. He then blasted him hard in the chest.

Then, right beside him, stood the Bloo Spirit. He then began to puncg him hard in the groin, and fast in the groin. He punched him at 25x the speed that Danny punched at, and 25x the strength. Then, he blasted Vlad with 50x the power, and Vlad transformed back into human form. Everyone was once again shocked to see another halfa. Then, the Bloo Spirit gave Bloo the signal to get out of sight. Bloo obeyed. Jack walked up to Vlad, in shock.

"Vladdy? Is--that you?" He asked, almost crying. Even Maddie was shocked.

"Yes Jack." He walked up to Danny. "And now that they know, they'll accept me for who I am. just like they did for you..."

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON, YOU EVIL, BADGERING PIECE OF CHEESE!" He yelled, everyone shocked. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON! I'LL BLAST YOU SO HARD WITH THE FENTON BAZOOKA THAT YOU'LL DIE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Vlad was in shcoked to hear his buddy yell at him. Danny jumped into the air and began to levitate.

"It's over, Vlad." He smirked. "Now that they know, they'll have to kill you just like they 'almost did me'." Danny shouted.

"So, does this means I go to jail?"

"Yes, you froot loop!" Danny shouted, hearing him.

"I AM NOT A FROOT LOOP!"

"You're right!" Bloo commented. "You're a chocolate loser!"

"That joke is five days old, it wasn't funny then, and it's not funny now. Are you still gonna shoot?"

"Yes." mattie commented, then looked at Danny, then back at Jack. "Jack, why don't you talk to Danny. I"ll chase Vlad." She charged up the bazooka. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time!"

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _**Vlad screamed as he ran down the street, still being chased down by Maddie, who was grinning with glee, joy, and happiness in her heart.

* * *

Danny sat in the bus. His hands buried in his head. He was so confused about what he had said. Then, Danielle appeared in front of him. 

"Danielle, what are you doing here?" He asked, sitting up.

"Remember when you said you were Public Enemy #1 in Maity Park and no one like you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Danielle grinned.

_Back at Amity_ _Park_

'I will not hurt Inviso-bill. I will not hurt Inviso-bill." Valerie chanted as she rocked back and forth on the floor, after being threateed to die by Danielle.

_Back at L.A._

"You threatened to kill everyone if thye hurt me again, and you revealed my secret?"

"I guess I got upset. Since, you...well, are trying to be the hero, and everyone hunts you down. So, I did it..."

"YOU...ARE...AWESOME!" He yelled as he walked over to her and squeezed her.

"Thanks--now...can I have some air?" She muttered, struggling to breathe.

"Sorry." And Danny released her.

"Danny?" Maddie called, returning from her 'Vlad hunt'. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure!" He called. Then he whispered to Danielle. "You better get out of here." As so Danielle went invisible but stayed there. Maddie entered the bus and sat next to Danny.

"Danny, what were you thinking back there?" She asked. "One minute, you were in the clear, and then you took off. What's bothering you?"

"It just never occurs to me that you tried to kill me before." He answered, almost crying again. "I mean, I'm half ghost, you're ghost hunters, and well-I could've died."

"Sweetie, you don't ever have to worry." She kept reminding him. "No matter what happens, we will never try to kill you, not even if you threaten to destroy the town." Danny calmed down a bit. "You live two lives, and try to be both a hero and an ordinary kid. No wonder you're so depressed."

_"No, duh. What was your first clue?"_ An echo yelled in from the bus. Then faded in the Bloo Spirit. "Do not fear, young Maddie. I am not here to harm you. I am here to help. But please, leave."

Maddie did as he said, gave Danny a kiss on the cheek, and left the bus. The Bloo Spirit then began to talk to Danny. "Listen, child. You're in danger. It's about the accident that happened eight months ago."

"You mean the one that gave me my powers?"

"Yes. It seems you survived that blast, but your organs did not. You see, when you were hit by the Ectoplasm, enoguh got into your circulatory system in order to produce blood and Ectoplasm at the same time. So in other words, for the last 8 months, you have had _plasma syndrome._" Danny gasped at him and fell backwards. "But there's more."

"As you continue to gain and use your ghost powers, your brain continues to fuel up wiht an Ectoplasm supply, thereby replacing your normal human blood. As your blood vanishes and the Ectoplasm builds up, it must be stored in other systems within your body, perhaps the nervous system."

"So that's why I couldn't move!"

"Bingo! Now, when you lose too much blood, you die. But when blood is mixed with ghost energy, if you lose too much blood, not only will your human side die, but so will your ghost side." Danny continued to back away with each sentence heard.

"So, how long until I run out of blood?" He asked after a long silence.

"Hmm, normally it takes about a total of one year flat. But since you had these ghost powers for almost eight months, you only have 2 1/2 months left. However, there is a cure. About twenty years ago, just before Vlad was about to face the same fate, he was able to invent a cure so that he could have his powers, and never run out of blood. Find that cure, drink it all, and you will be guarenteed a lifetime without worry." Then he phased out of the bus. Danny stood up.

"Well then, fi that's all I need to live a ghost-fighting life, then it's to Wisconsin or bust!"

**The end.  
** Bonus fanfic next time:

_Danny and the gang travel to Wisconsin to find Danny a cure for his Plasma Syndrome. But during so, Danny becomes weaker and weaker. Meanwhile, every other ghost attacks them, but with the help of Danielle and the Bloo Spirit, can they succeed?_

Oh and yes. Everyone in L.A. knows Danny's secret.


End file.
